On attend Noël avec Kili et Tauriel
by Tillie231
Summary: Six petites vignettes autour de ce pairing que j'adore pour attendre le Père Noël. Vous pourrez également lire des vignettes calendrier de l'Avent avec Drago et Hermione, Fili et Sigrid, et Sandor et Sansa. L'univers du Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété des J.R.R Tolkien (et de ses héritiers), et de Peter Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

En cette nuit de Noël, rien ne venait perturber le calme des urgences pédiatriques. Tauriel, qui aurait donné cher pour passer la nuit auprès de Kili, son compagnon, terminait sa tournée. Dans la pouponnière, tous les bébés étaient changés et avaient l'estomac plein, dans les autres chambres, tous les enfants étaient sages pour une fois, la perspective du passage du Père Noël en ayant réduit plus d'un à une sagesse d'image d'Epinal.

Bien qu'elle adore son métier d'infirmière, c'était un peu à contrecœur que la jeune femme avait accepté de travailler pour Noël. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle serait libre pour le nouvel an, surtout grâce à la perspective du week-end que Kili et son frère leur préparaient. Inséparables, les deux jeunes hommes étaient deux fêtards invétérés.

Aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, elle prépara les chariots de petits-déjeuners pour avancer sa collègue qui la relèverait d'ici une heure. Les enfants ayant décidé d'être calmes, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon.

À six heures tapantes, Arwen, sa collègue, prit son poste et lui annonça.

— Tu devrais descendre aux vestiaires, je crois qu'il y a une surprise pour toi.

— La cheffe m'a mis des jours en plus sur le planning ? Supposa la rousse en fronçant son joli petit nez.

— Ah je ne te dis rien, rétorqua l'autre jeune femme. Tu verras bien.

Intriguée, l'infirmière descendit aux vestiaires et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit qu'une autre personne s'y trouvait déjà. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, puisqu'il s'agissait du Père Noël… Ou de quelqu'un lui ayant emprunté son habit rouge.

— Oh, oh, oh, claironna une voix masculine que Tauriel reconnut aussitôt.

— Kili ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je suis venue récompenser une petite fille très travailleuse et courageuse qui a travaillé toute la nuit.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Tauriel se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ils repartirent bras dessus, bras dessous, inconscients des regards amusés que leur jetaient quelques passants matinaux.


	2. Chapter 2

En ce début de mois de décembre, Kili avait traîné son frère aîné au centre commercial le plus proche. Il avait beau se creuser les méninges, aucune idée de cadeau de Noël ne lui venait pour sa compagne.

\- Des sous-vêtements ? Proposa Fili d'un ton incertain.

\- Pour me les prendre à la figure ? Non merci. Elle dit toujours que c'est personnel et que c'est la personne qui va les porter qui doit choisir.

\- C'qu'elle peut être compliquée ta Tauriel. Moi Sigrid je lui offre un bijou, elle est contente.

\- Oui mais à force elle va se lasser. C'est un peu bateau comme cadeau.

\- J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme frère. Tu es toujours en train de m'encourager dans tout ce que je fais, ironisa le blond. Quelque chose en rapport avec l'astronomie ? Elle adore ça.

\- Et ben tu vois quand tu veux, s'écria son cadet. Par contre elle a déjà tout… Lunette, appareil photo, cartes du ciel…

Finalement, les deux frères revinrent bredouilles mais Kili continua ses recherches sur Internet. Le jeune homme se désespérait de trouver quoi que ce soit pour sa compagne lorsqu'il tomba enfin sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Le 24 décembre à minuit, Kili emmena sa compagne dans leur jardin, lui demandant de pointer Cassiopée.

\- Tu connais les Super Novas 1181 et 1572 ?

\- Oui, elles sont plutôt facilement observables. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elles sont à toi maintenant. Joyeux Noël mon amour.

Devant son étonnement, Kili donna tous les papiers qui désormais, attestaient qu'un petit bout de ciel appartenait à la jolie rousse. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait, le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait rarement passé un aussi bon Noël. Au dessus d'eux, les étoiles semblèrent briller un peu plus fort pour montrer leur accord avec cette pensée.


	3. Chapter 3

De l'avis général, Kili était un grand enfant et d'ailleurs, c'était ce qui avait plu à Tauriel. Dans un monde de plus en plus monotone, la gaieté du jeune homme était quelque chose de précieux. Aussi, lorsqu'inconsciemment, alors qu'elle décorait le sapin de Noël, la rousse se mit à chanter, son compagnon la défia-t-elle.

\- T'es cap de chanter tous les chants de Noël que tu connais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je fais ça ?

\- Je fais le ménage pendant un mois. Et la cuisine même, si tu veux.

\- Pari tenu !

Se débarrasser des corvées ménagères pour un mois était vraiment trop tentant. Commençant doucement pour se chauffer la voix, la jeune femme, qui avait une jolie voix, commença par _Douce nuit,_ avant d'enchaîner par _Jingle Bells, Oh Tanenbaum_ et _Il est né le divin enfant._ Elle ne pouvait pas faire l'impasse sur _Petit Papa Noël_ et _Quand j'entends chanter Noël._ Lorsqu'elle eut finit sa tâche de décoration, elle conclut son tour de chant par _Mon beau sapin._

Kili l'avait écoutée sans mot dire, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Même si elle ne dit rien, Tauriel se doutait que s'il lui avait lancé un défi, c'était en partie pour l'écouter chanter. La jeune femme avait juste fait mine d'avoir l'esprit de compétition pour faire plaisir à son compagnon.


	4. Chapter 4

Au royaume d'Erebor, la paix régnait de nouveau. La lignée de Durin était de nouveau au pouvoir, alliée aux Hommes grâce au mariage de Fili à Sigrid, la fille du Seigneur de Dale. Kili, son frère, avait comme à son habitude, décidé de suivre son cœur en épousant une elfe sylvestre qui politiquement, ne rapportait rien de précis à son oncle.

Pour le moment, ladite elfe était blottie dans les bras de son compagnon, devant la cheminée de leurs appartements. Elle savourait les caresses que le nain lui prodiguait dans les cheveux, après celles, beaucoup moins sages, qu'ils avaient partagé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas été facile pour la rousse de s'intégrer dans la communauté naine, d'autant plus que beaucoup étaient encore relativement hostiles à leur histoire. Kili faisait son possible pour qu'elle s'intègre, bien sûr, mais Tauriel craignait tout de même qu'à la longue, tout cela ne nuise à leur bonheur.

Aussi, pour le moment, savourait-elle le fait d'être dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait, devant un bon feu qui éloignait le froid de l'hiver.


	5. Chapter 5

Ah l'hiver, la sainson la plus chaleureuse de l'année avec les feux de cheminée, les petits biscuits, les sapins et les chants de Noël… Et aussi ses rhumes !

Tauriel n'avait pas l'habitude d'être malade, et la jeune femme détestait ça. Le nez bouché et rougi à force de se moucher, la gorge sèche, et les membres ankylosés, on pouvait dire dégustait.

Heureusement, en compagnon dévoué, Kili prépara un grog maison et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il fit de l'effet à la rousse, mais pas celui attendu…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime. Parce que t'es gentil et t'es beau, s'exclama-t-elle, en venant enlacer le jeune homme.

\- Je suis ravi de le savoir ma chérie.

\- Tu voudrais pas qu'on fasse l'amour ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état.

\- J'ai chaud… Très chaud.

\- T'as raison, on va aller se coucher ma chérie…

Une fois dans leur chambre, il ne fut pas question du moindre câlin mais d'un sommeil sans rêve pour la jolie rousse que son compagnon laissa bien sagement dans les bras de Morphée.


	6. Chapter 6

Tauriel avait longtemps hésité avant de demander l'autorisation à Dis, sa belle-mère, car elle avait mauvaise conscience. Bien sûr la jeune femme était ravie de passer les fêtes de fin d'année en famille, mais en même temps, savoir que son ami Legolas et Gimli, un ami commun avec Kili, allaient passer Noël seuls parce que leurs familles les rejetaient à cause de leur homosexualité, la rousse se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'une telle chose lui arrive et que c'était triste.

Deux jours avant le réveillon, Tauriel prit le taureau par les cornes et exposa son problème à Dis. Cette dernière, de nature ouverte et généreuse, invita les amis de ses « enfants » et bon gré, mal gré, ce fut un réveillon chaleureux pour tout le monde.


End file.
